


[Lyricstuck script] Guys and Dolls

by MafagafoGirl



Series: [Lyricstuck Scripts] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: damn i cant believe slick and deuce drink respect women juice, dont question my ships, the relationships that are implied are pshd pinb and mkmm, theyre good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafagafoGirl/pseuds/MafagafoGirl
Summary: First installment of my Lyricstuck scripts. This one is Guys and Dolls, from the musical Guys and Dolls.I can't draw good so I write the lyricstuck instead. Link to the song to accompany the reading is in the author's notes.
Relationships: Ace Dick/Wifehearst, Clubs Deuce/White Queen, Crowbar/Diamonds Droog, Ms. Paint/Spades Slick
Series: [Lyricstuck Scripts] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616692
Kudos: 3





	[Lyricstuck script] Guys and Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guys and Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554920) by Frank Loesser. 



> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAtjMGQI6hg  
> Description happens before the lyrics.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you like it, and suggest more songs for me to do! I can't promise to do them but listening to new songs is always fun

[Deuce and Slick are sitting on a square table on opposite sides; Slick has his feet on the table. Deuce leans forwards and says the following lines, gesturing towards the horizon as if pitching an idea]

**What's playing at the Roxy?  
** **I'll tell you what's playing at the Roxy  
** **A picture about a Minnesota man so in love with a Mississippi girl  
** **That he sacrifices everything and moves all the way to Biloxi**

[Pause; he looks to Slick and points to him knowingly, to put emphasis on his words]

**That's what's playing at the Roxy**

[Slick sings, leaning back on his chair and gesturing in the air with his two thumbs and index fingers as he speaks, as if showing a title, punctuating the phrases with the gestures]

**What's in the daily news?  
** **I'll tell you what's in the daily news  
** **Story about a guy who bought his wife a small ruby  
** **With what otherwise would have been his union dues**

[Pause; Slick sits straight in his chair and points at Deuce with the same gesture Deuce previously did]

**That's what's in the daily news**

[Deuce stands up in his chair, arms open and broad as he speaks]

**What's happening all over?  
** **I'll tell you what's happening all over  
** **Guy sitting at home by a television set  
** **That used to be something of a rover**

[Both sing, leaning forwards and sideways, their bodies facing the camera but they’re looking at each other]

**That's what's happening all over**

[They exchange toothy, devilish grins as they speak]

**Love is the thing that has licked 'em**

[With the same expressions, Deuce looks over his shoulder, and Slick looks behind Deuce, bringing a hand to his forehead as if to see something afar]

**And it looks like Nathan's just another victim**

[Cuts to Deuce]

**Yes, sir!**

[Deuce walks to the right to a blank space with cartoon stars] 

**When you see a guy**

[as his words turn to a voiceover, he skips up a few times, catching the stars in his arms]

**reach for stars in the sky**

[He leans up to look longingly at his wife with all the stars in his arms, who looks down at him with a smile]

**You can bet that he's doing it for some doll**

[In another blank background, Slick is hunching forwards, holding an umbrella; his words are a voiceover]

**When you spot a John waiting out in the rain**

[Slick spots something on the distance]

 **Chances are he's insane**

[Paint approaches him and they embrace, both smiling wide]

 **as only a John**

[Slick lifts her up in their hug and twirls her around]

**can be for a Jane**

[Deuce sings in the middle of a spacious, very detailedly furnished apartment]

**When you meet a gent paying all kinds of rent**

[He opens his arms]

**For a flat that could flatten**

[Deuce spins in place with his arms open wide]

**the Taj Mahal**

[Both sing looking at each other, Slick bending his knees lightly and hunching forwards to meet Deuce eye-to-eye]

**Call it sad, call it funny**

[They put two hands together for a shake]

**But it's better than**

[The shake happens ™]

**even money**

[They sing with an arm behind each other’s back and the other gesturing outwards]

**That the guy's only doing it for some doll!**

[Slick speaks in the foreground, and Ace Dick is seen splitting a bundle of banknotes in half, at the same time as Slick pulls two inventory cards, one in each hand]

**When you see a Joe saving half of his dough**

[Slick makes a kind of crass shaking gesture with one of the hands holding the card, which transforms into a bouquet of flowers; in the background, wifeherst shows up and Ace Dick hides both bill piles around his back, and smiles at her]

**You can bet there'll be mink in it for some doll**

[Deuce sings in the foreground, as you see Pickle Inspector speaking to a cashier, holding a bottle of wine]

**When a bum buys wine**

[In the background, PI pats his pockets and unfolds them out]

**like a bum can't afford**

[Deuce pumps a fist]

**It's a cinch that the bum**

[Deuce winks and holds a thumb out, like he’s using it for perspective; PI slumps his shoulders in the background]

 **Is under the thumb**

[Deuce shrugs, with a sympathetic smile]

**of some little broad**

[Slick is singing in the foreground, and there’s a big boulder in the background; Slick gestures a lot while he sings]

**When you meet a mug lately out of the jug**

[In the background, the boulder is lifted by Mobster Kingpin, in a striped prisoner uniform; he’s with a crazed expression of exertion]

**And he's still lifting platinum folderol**

[Slick and Deuce sing looking at each other, Slick bent forwards a bit; they both make a downwards, deflated motion with their arms]

**Call it hell,**

[They raise their arms, Slick halfway through, Deuce all the way up]

**call it heaven**

[Both are bending forward in a mocking, nonchalant motion; Slick shows both of his palms, making a number 10 with his fingers; Deuce shows two fingers, with the other arm tucked behind his back]

 **It's a probable twelve**

[They switch gestures, with Deuce pulling his arm from his back and showing all six of his fingers, while Slick puts one arm behind his back and raises only one finger]

**to seven**

[They hold both of their hands together, swinging left and right childishly; Deuce is bouncing in place]

**That the guy's only doing it for some doll!**

[Slick is in the foreground, Boxcars in the background; Boxcars looks at his empty wallet, with a disappointed expression]

**When you see a sport  
** **And his cash has run short**

[Slick makes a crass ‘spending money’ gesture as he sings ‘banking’, while Boxcars slumps his shoulders and looks longingly at the horizon, hearts all around him]

**You can bet that he's banking it with some doll**

[Deuce in the foreground, making mocking gestures as he speaks. On the background, Crowbar adjusts his bowtie, with a tensed body, holding a bouquet of flowers]

**When a guy wears tails with the front gleaming white**

[Camera focuses on Crowbar, who looks to the right, and hides his bouquet behind his back]

**Who the hell do you think**

[The camera pans to the right to show Droog with his hands in his pockets; he quickly takes one of them and shows an inventory card to Crowbar]

**he's tickling pink**

[He flicks the card to reveal a bouquet of flowers as well, and presents it to Crowbar, and Crowbar blushes intensely]

**on Saturday night?**

[Slick in the foreground, pointing with a thumb to the background and making more mocking gestures; on the background there is Problem Sleuth, looking all dapper and squeaky clean]

**When a lazy slob takes a good steady job  
** **And he smells from vitalis and barbasol**

[Slick and Deuce again sing looking at each other]

**Call it dumb, call it clever**

[They hold hands and start skipping in a circle, beaming at each other while they sing]

**Ah, but you can get odds forever**

[They completely change positions now, with Deuce now on the left and Slick on the right]

**That the guy's only doing it for some doll**

[They sing with their heads thrown back]

**Some doll, some doll**

[They run towards a nearby lamppost, and Deuce skips in front, spinning once on the lamppost and holding it with a hand and a foot, while Slick simply balances a foot on the cement block that holds it, the two balancing each other on the post, making a theatrical motion with their free arms as they sing the last ‘doll’.]

**The guy's only doing it for some doll!**


End file.
